creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Club Eric
is episode 8b of Edward and Eric. It premiered on Kids' WB on October 24, 1998. Synopsis Edward decides to create a club for all of his friends, but realizes too late that he didn't invite Eric to be in the club. So, out of jealousy, Eric creates a club of his own. Cast *Andrew Rannells as Edward, Paul, Skipper, B. Rodcast, Christian and Tour Guide *Josh Peck as Eric *Dan Green as Dallas *Gary Sauls as Joey and Constantinos *Edward Felker as Stanley, Luke and Chauncey *Dee Bradley Baker as Old Man Esmond *John DiMaggio as Tony *Veronica Taylor as Carver *Mike Pollock as Principal Walker *Tress MacNellie as Mrs. White *Eric Stuart as Sebastian The Ty-Rannell-Saurus Rex is mentioned at one point. Bill is also mentioned. Trivia *This segment is available to watch on The Complete First Season DVD box set. *This was the first episode to officially incorporate Edward and Eric's friend group, The Lucky 6, even though they had all hung out together on previous occasions. Transcript (The episode opens with somebody opening a trash can, and it turns out to be Eric. He grabs a piece of gum from the can, and he starts chewing on it loudly, with his mouth open) (Drool emerges from his mouth as he chews, and he puts the gum on the roof of his mouth. He swirls his tongue around and forms a bubble. It pops, and he grabs the gum from his tongue. He forms a long fishing line with it and puts it into the lake) (Camera pans out to reveal that him and the rest of The Lucky 6 are hanging out at the park. Eric casts the "fishing rod" and tosses it into Lakeside Lake) 'Edward: '(grossed out) Have mercy, Eric! Show some respect to your personal hygiene. That was beyond unsanitary. 'Eric: '(catches a moldy hot dog with his gum) Bingo! (eats the hot dog and proceeds to slurp up the gum afterwards. Edward gags and faints) (Joey is seen digging around in a dumpster) 'Joey: '''Quit pouting, Ed! Dumpster diving provides an interesting world of the never-before-seen. (gasps as he sees a box) Cereal straws! Haven't seen these in years. If the world is so against plastic straws, they better bring these babies back. (Suddenly, Edward is seen in perfect condition as if nothing happened) (Edward walks up to the dumpster, and covers his nose as he gets near it) '''Edward: '''Valid point, I guess. But there's only one way I'm getting in there... (He rolls up his sleeve and activates his watch. The watch activates a forcefield around himself) (Edward hops into the dumpster, and scavenges around) '''Edward: '''You're right, Joey! (he looks around more, swimming in the trash, but then he sees some writings on the dumpster's wall) Hey, look! (We see the following written on the wall: "SECRET HIDEOUT RIGHT HERE", "Bob wuz here", "Pinky, call me!", "JOIN OUR HIDEOUT") '''Edward: '''This gives me an idea! '''Joey: '''What? You're gonna call Pinky? Whoever that is. '''Edward: '''No. I'm going to establish our own club, for each six of us! '''Joey: '(makes an angel in the trash) But the hideout's right here, Four-Eyes! Everything we could need is in here! 'Edward: '''Yeah, no. (Camera cuts to a montage of Edward typing out invitations, printing them out, and handing them out to each member - except for Eric) (Then, the camera cuts to an apartment's hallway. Constantinos is nervous) '''Dallas: '''Well, the club was a nice idea. But are you SURE about this location? '''Edward: '''I'm sure, Dallas. '''Carver: '(from his apartment's front window) HEY MORONS! GET OUT OF MY WAY! (Dallas facepalms, and Constantinos runs in fright) (Camera cuts to the gang behind an abandoned billiards tavern) 'Constantinos: '''Now THIS puts the "secret" in "secret hideout". '''Edward: '''Nobody will ever find this place! '''Stanley: '''Uhh, chaps? I reckon this is a bad spot. Father told me today's Trash Pickup Day. (A garbage truck pops out of nowhere and it grabs the gang. Everyone screams bloody murder as they get crushed into one giant cube) (Meanwhile, at the other side of the street, Eric is trying to find the gang) '''Eric: '''Man, I've searched everywhere by this point. (shouts) GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?! (Cut to Old Man Esmond watching Lakeside City News) '''B. Rodcast: '''It is such a beautiful day in Lakeside City! (Eric somehow enters the TV) '''Eric: '(walks around) Guys? (Esmond screams and throws his TV out of the window in horror, but he ends up throwing it too hard and unintentionally throws himself out as well) (We see a shot of the Lakeside Museum, where a tour guide is leading a group of people) 'Tour Guide: '''And here we see Edvard Munch's most famous painting, The Scream. (Eric is somehow inside the painting, trying to look for the gang. Everybody except for the tour guide screams at the sight) '''Tour Guide: '(grunts) It's NOT supposed to make you- (looks behind and sees Eric in the painting, causing him to scream as well) (Back at the apartment, Eric slumps in bed) '''Eric: '''Well, they're nowhere. (suddenly, he remembers something) Wait! Edward said something about making a club! I can't believe they would've abandoned me! (he cries, and then gets back up) I'll make my own club! Something far better than Edward's dumb old clubhouse! (sniffles) Yeah! (Meanwhile, The Lucky 6 is inside a mailbox) '''Stanley: '''Oh yeah, genius idea, Joey. '''Joey: '''Shut up, stupid! Nobody will ever find us in a place like this! (Outside, Chauncey is whistling as he goes to put a package inside the mailbox, but when he opens it, he screams upon seeing the gang squeezed in there, and he runs away in fear, leaving the package behind) '''Constantinos: '''Oh boy, my x-ray goggles have arrived! (they break upon contact, and he looks closely at the box, and he sees "Doesn't actually give you x-ray vision", and the camera cuts to the apartment's exterior) AW SHOOT! (Later, we see Edward constructing an underground den) Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World episodes Category:Comedy World Season 1 Category:Insecurity and TGB1's pages Category:Andrew Freakin' Rannells